The Untold Tale of the Lost Lovers
by ThatOneGuy92
Summary: A tragic tale of romance found, and romance lost.
1. Prologue

The Untold Tale of the Lost Lovers

Prologue

There are many tales that are told throughout time. Some of war, some of wealth, some of weary souls. Many names are in record, and many names are of great renown.

But it is the stories of love- truest, pure love- that pierce the heart deepest. And it is the stories of those of common- everyday persons- that we long to hear of.

This is such a story; a legend that has not been told, of which I have been charged to pass on. This is a tale of two lives that intersect for but the blink of an eye, and they are changed for eternity. Though a tale of love, it is also a tale of tragedy.

But it is this most tragic of love stories- of those who are ultimately fated not to be- that is most compelling, and of highest virtue. For it is that which causes us to shed tears, that lifts us up to highest faculties.

So, read then on. Let yourself be drawn in, ever deeper, into this tale. Let your heart be moved, and let your laughter resound. Let your eyes shed tears, and let your soul rejoice.

Embrace the untold tale of the lost lovers.


	2. Chapter 1 Through Angel's Eyes

**Part I**

**Chapter 1: Through Angel's Eyes**

It was a beautiful night, a night unlike any other night. The night was clear, not a cloud in sight. The moon was full out in the sky, shining ever so bright. The stars twinkled in a smiling gaze, hanging in the sky, ever ablaze.

My master, Harry, had finally arrived at Hogwarts. I was flying through the sky, enjoying the breeze flutter across my feathers. It was good to finally be in my element again, instead of perched in a cage. Though my metal home is pleasant enough, there is something about soaring the four winds- a freedom that is only found in the skies. To those who have never felt it, the freedom of the sky…. It is something that cannot be described, but only experienced.

As I flew ever so gracefully through the heavens, I noticed below me a body of water. It was larger than I had ever seen. It was dark and inviting, with its invitation of thirst quenching water, and the coolness that said liquid provides. Having not skimmed the waters in many a moon, I flew down to enjoy the cool joy.

As I had thought, it was a most rewarding experience. The cool water felt refreshing on my talons, and I enjoyed the feeling immensely. I had not felt this refreshed in ages. I simply soaked it all in (literally and metaphorically), when suddenly there was the sound of a giant splash.

Instantly my instincts kicked in, and I flew upwards to avoid danger. I was curious, however, as to what the source of the disturbance was and so I looked around for it. And, lo and behold, did I find it. I saw giant tentacles protruding from the surface of the deep and, slowly rising from the waters, was a giant monster! A giant squid!

I stared in awe, and not a little trepidation, at it. Never in my life had I seen or encountered such a beast. It was utterly terrifying and beautiful in its majesty. _"Beautiful"_, I thought to myself. _"Why ever would I use beautiful to describe such a thing! Why, it does not even have wings!"_

And yet there could be no denying it- the creature of the deep had a beauty about it. No matter how much I tried to turn away, I could not help but stare at it, the water slowly dripping from its tentacles….

"_Stop this foolishness at once, Hedwig", _I berated myself. _"You do not even know anything about this water dweller, and yet you are staring at it like a chick. Fly away from such fancies!" _

I knew that my inner voice was right on this one. Letting out a small hoot, I turned and flew away towards a tall tower I was sure housed others of my kind. I was hungry, and hoped there were some delicious vermin there to devour. And yet as I flew towards the heights, I could not help but give the squid one more glance. As I did, I saw something that shocked me, something I could not believe. _"No, it cannot be. That squid… it is not staring at me…. Is it?"_


	3. Chapter 2 From the Depths

**Chapter 2: From the Depths **

The Crossing Night was upon me once more. Every year, on the same night, was when the new young humans would cross in their boats across my Lake to the beginnings of a new journey. This had happened countless time, across many a year. And every time, I would dutifully make my appearance. For I am the Guardian of the Lake, placed in my Lake countless ages ago by the Four, and charged with watching over it and all that dwell within. As such, I make my existence known to the young ones, that they might take heed. Despite having no hatred of the humans, and indeed protecting them from their foolishness on many an occasion, I make my message clear- human or no, one does not mess with my Lake. Do so, and my wrath shall fall upon you, and down to the Depths shall you be dragged by my tentacles.

And yet, this night was different from all others. The currents of my Lake were not their usual self. The creatures of the deep hid within the growth, as though afraid. Even the Merfolk seemed- dare I say it- agitated. However startling these signs might be, they were nothing in comparison to the Great Sign- the Night Queen's Light. She Who Sits in the Heavens, the Lady of the Dark Who Gives Vision: Her light penetrated the darkness of the Depths where I dwelt. If Her Light pierced through the darkness of my Lake to the point where I could see it, then it must be a Great Sign. _"Oh yes"_, I thought to myself, _"there is something most special about this Crossing Night."_

I exited from my Fortress cavern, and slowly began my rise to the Surface. The closer I approached the Surface border, the brighter the Night Queen's Light became. Soon I broke the Surface, and was shocked to not feel the whip of at least one of the Winds upon my skin. _"The Winds are not running about nor are they dancing. Why are They at rest?"_ I turned and lo, there were the young ones in their boats. At the head of their advancement was the Grounds Keeper. He was a noble and gentle man, and held my deepest respect. As for these little humans… well, they shall prove to me their character over the next several years. I brought forth my tentacles, to remind them of Who I was. Satisfied to hear their cries of shock, I was going to descend down to my Fortress. But that is when I heard the noise.

_"A noise, on such a quiet night? When the Winds have taken rest? What madness is this?"_ Listening, I discerned the sound to come from the skies. I turned my gaze heavenward, and was blinded by the Night Queen's Light. It was then that I knew that I had found the purpose of this Great Sign. Whatever I saw next was of great importance. Bracing myself, I raised more of my tentacles to see past the Night Queen's Light. And I saw. I saw a white owl.

This white owl was of the color of the Night Queen's Light. So pure, so radiant in its splendor. I could not help but stare. And then, the owl turned its gaze to mine, and I saw. I saw golden eyes. Infinitely deep golden eyes, with a gaze that pierced my being. After connecting with my eyes for what simultaneously seemed both an eternity and but a mere second, it turned and flew to what I knew to be the Roost of the Flyers.

I sank back into my Lake, down to the Depths, and entered my Fortress Cavern. Sitting upon my Throne Rock, I pondered all these things. _"A Flyer the color of the Night Queen's Light, with eyes of the most precious stone? This can mean but one thing: this owl is a Harbinger, a Messenger. Chosen of Heaven. I must keep myself aware of its movements, and await the Message."_

As I slowly closed my eyes to slumber, the last thought I had was, _"Beautiful"_.


End file.
